A Winx Club Christmas
by 2 Worldwide Dreamer's
Summary: Kasey the Winx and Specialists have their first christmas as graduated students but they have a problem where to stay it takes them a while but they finnaly figure it out but will they have a good grichtmas or will this one end up being dull? Disclaimer I do not own Winx Club it belong's to Igino straffi and Ranbow s.r.l.
1. Sky's Secret

"Hey guy's Sky and I found the perfect place to stay for Christmas break!" Bloom exclaimed as she and Sky burst into the room with a paper and waking Kasey causing her to fall off the couch

"Sorry" Bloom apologized and helped her up

"It's fine but any who did you just say you found the perfect place to stay for Christmas break or was I dreaming?" Kasey asked shaking her hair out of her face

"Well yea" Sky laughed knocking his own hair out of his face

"Well where is it Bloom?" Flora asked as she gently woke Helia

"It's on Honix I think it's called Esportus but problem is it's legendary and it's on the hidden island of Honix but it's not on the map" Bloom said looking at the printed map

"Ugh Esportus oh right it is a very small island in fact it's so small you cant see it on a map but I have been there thousands of times I have a get away castle there but it's very exotic there so some plant's are well quite violent they can strangle you if you make a sudden move while others have eyes and others trap bugs but there are some really good fruit's they grow but they are protective over them they tend to have a lot of vines with very sharp thorn's" Kasey explained

"Oh yea I remember when you brought those seed's back those plant's put up a fight for the fruit's but they don't want animals taking them all but they allow humans when they realize it but that's after they strangle your hand" Flora giggled

"Yea those hurt so um..." Bloom trailed off Kasey seamed to light up like a light bulb although

"You bet I love it there I just er have to get some dusting done it's been a while since my last visit" Kasey giggled

"Okay so I guess we are going to Honix?" Timmy asked looking more lively than ever

"Yea we are Timmy it's going to be fun we have never been to Honix before" Tecna giggled as she stood up

"Oh the weather there is quite rainy in the summer but in the Winter it snows a lot but the sun is always out when it does snow and all the plants don't hibernate so I suggest you bring long-sleeved shirts,pants, sun visors or hats,sweaters,and snow boots" Kasey explained as she opened a portal and left to Honix

"Okay then let's start packing it's 10:00 in the morning we leave at 3" Aisha said and raced to her room and the others did the same

**_AT 12:30..._**

"Hey has anyone seen Kasey lately?" Musa asked looking around wondering where the dragon fairy went

"She's training with I think" Flora said looking over at Helia who was sound asleep on the had a rough mission yesterday and were really tired and usually slept all night and untill 2:00 P.M. Brandon had fallen asleep on the rug in the floor with a boy's were out like light's. Riven was on another one of the six couch' was dozing against the wall in the was on another couch,and Sky was attempting to stay awake on another couch. He eventually closed his Blue eyes and his body relaxed.

"They're as quiet as mice" Tecna whispered after Sky was out

"Yea they are really tired from yesterday" Stella whispered back

"Yea well let's go to my room" Musa whispered motioning the girls to her room.

"Okay" Aisha agreed when she finally got to her feet.

Click Boom's high heel hit the bare floor when she stepped of the carpet. She jumped and turned to make sure she hadn't woken anyone. When she saw everyone was asleep she closed the door. When Sky's blue eye's flashed open and he fell off the couch. Slowly he got to his feet and opened the door and went outside of alfea. It was raining really hard but Kasey was still training her dragon was flashing left and right. Ton's of girls were watching Kasey train as well as some wizards and specialists.

"Okay Kasey try your lightning shocker" Mrs.F said as she saw the fairy land

"Yes " Kasey obeyed and walked away and yelled" Sirenix!" There was a flash and music. When Kasey appeared she was wearing a blue dress that bowed in on her stomach showing her hips and then followed by pink and yellow ruffles baby blue leggings pink ballet slippers with blue lacing Kasey's red hair was in a pony tail her dress had one right sleeve strap and she had blue wings touched with the water stars gleaming with yellow swirls and dragons and she had on maschera and baby blue eye shadow.

Some of the girls gasped they had never seen a Sirenix fairy before or heard of the transformation.

"Lightning Shoker!" Kasey cammanded and a huge lightning bolt filled the Cloudy Sky without a sound until it disappeared and it sounded like an ear-splitting riffle.

"That was great Kasey now do you want to show these girls your finale I'm sure they would love to see it" Mrs.F said looking around at the amazed fairy's as Kasey landed.

"Of course I love doing that it's so fun" Kasey laughed and shot up into the Sky.

" Lightning Dragons Danger!" Kasey yelled out her command her dragon shot out of her and they took off Lightning shot down and she opened her arm's out into an arm span and they struck her arm's and sat there for a second and they crashed again this time louder. Kasey then raised her arm's and did a back flip and a round off then leaped into the air and the lightning bolts shot every direction possible and exploded like fire works. Then she sent her dragon speeding up into the cloud's and set the cloud's on fire. She then flew at the speed of sound and sent her dragon and herself off into the Sky and made it burn.

Everyone gasped when Kasey landed and curtsied. Everyone had their phone's out recording it even was amazed.

"Very well done Kasey"Mrs.F said and backed away to let the girl's talk to her. They surrounded Kasey with question's and were taking pictures Kasey was a very complicated fairy and friendly she was really popular with the Alfea students. Once the girl's finished taking pictures and said their goodbyes the rushed off to their rooms to pack. Roxy however stayed.

"Wow Kasey that was so cool especially when you set the clod's on fire and the lightning bolt's on your arm's" Roxy laughed

"Thank's I can teach you anyone can do it" Kasey giggled

"You mean you can teach me how to do that" Roxy exclaimed she loved how Kasey taught her new magic tricks.

"You bet it wont take but an hour and a half and we can totally have it perfect by after Christmas break" Kasey said looking up into the sky

"Okay so when do we start I can't wait" Roxy asked hopping up and down

"Right now" Kasey giggled and fluttered her wings

"Okay" Roxy laughed she was so excited and she transformed into her Believix

"We begin" Kasey said and shot up into the air. After about an hour Roxy had it down she could even fly at the speed of sound like Kasey without her zoomix wings!

**_INSIDE OF ALFEA WITH THE GIRL'S_**

" Hey have the boy's woken up yet?" Stella asked looking at her clock it was 2:45 fifteen minutes till they could leave

"I don't know let's check" Bloom said and stood up and walked out to their main room and the Winx followed.

"Yea they're awake" Tecna laughed when she saw the boy's heads shoot up when she spoke

"Oh that's where you went have you girl's seen Sky he wasnt here when we all woke up a half hour ago" Brandon asked looking over at the Couch where Sky was before

"No he was here when we went to Musa's room though" Bloom said looking over at the empty couch when the was a crash from outside. They all jumped and raced to the balcony. It was Roxy and Kasey doing a new trick when Sky appeared with a dragon.

"Since when was Sky magic?" Bloom thought to herself but she ignored the thought and looked over at them again.

Dragons shot out of Kasey,Roxy,and Sky and they took off Lightning shot down and they opened their arm's out into an arm span and they struck their arm's and sat there for a second and they crashed again this time then raised their arm's and did a back flip and a round off then leaped into the air and the lightning bolts shot every direction possible and exploded like fire works. Then they sent them speeding up into the cloud's and set the cloud's on fire their then flew at the speed of sound and sent their dragons and themselves off into the sky and made it burn,and later landed with lightning bolts behind them.

"And that's a wrap!" Kasey yelled over the late and sudden clash of lightning.

"Okay that was a nice one Sky your magic is really settling in okay" Roxy laughed as they returned back to their normal selves.

"Yea I can't believe Sky is magic but he has to keep it secret until he earns HawkI the first transformation he can earn" Kasey said as she opened her book of transformations

"Well these new powers im finally able to use is making me restless I can't sleep" Sky said as he looked up

"Hey guys!"


	2. Welcome to Esportus Honix

"Hey guys" Flora called from the balcony

"Huh oh hey flora!" Kasey called back

"Are you guy's ready it's almost time to leave!"

"Yea we'll be out here!" Kasey called again

"Okay" Flora responded and turned around and ran into Helia

"Ow sorry Helia" She apologized as he helped her up

"Hey it's fine I wasn't paying much attention either" Helia responded as they walked inside

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kasey yelled when her book of transformations let its pages fly around them

Sky was closing his Blue eyes when it started and white fuzzy sparkles were swarming him

"Contago" Mrs,Faragonda commanded and everything dropped revealing the outside world again "Are you alright?"

"I think were fine except for a papercut and a half" Kasey laughed

"Hey where did Sky go?" Roxy asked when she opened her eyes again

"I don't know there were sparkles but that's it but didn't he say something about hearing music?" She responded looking around for her Blonde brother

"Yes he did then everything stopped" Roxy agreed

"I'm right here" Sky said when a ton of transparent sparkles disappeared from him he was there the whole time

"well there you are" Kasey laughed when she saw how messed up Sky's hair was (his hair cut in season 5 of winx club on nickelodeon)

"Well you 3 stay out of trouble" Mrs,Faragonda said walking away

"Okay then well there's the others" Kasey said walking over with Sky stumbling at her side

"I'm telling you I think Helia is phyco he read my mind twice" Timmy insisted as they walked over

"Well you can guess what Tecna's thinking doesn't that make you phyco?" Kasey said as she helped Sky walk on his sore ankle he had broken last year he had just gotten the cast off and he still limped

"Still having trouble walking?" Bloom asked as Kasey walked away with Tecna and Aisha to form the portal

Sky just stood there he was still in a lot of pain he had shattered part of his ankle and needed surgery on it 3 times

"Well don't look now Timmy you're gonna have a heart attack 1...2...3" Kasey said sounding annoyed as she walked over and stopped in her tracks crossed her arms and closed her mixmatched eyes and she was right Timmy freaked out when the portal closed in on them there was every color possible then it disappeared and they found themselves standing in a snowy forest with the sun shining down on them but the snow showed no sign of melting.

"Um are we lost?" Aisha asked as she felt the cool breeze

"Nope Winx,Specialists Welcome to Esportus Honix" Kasey said as she fluttered her Sirenix wings lifting her above the snow

"Hey the snow isn't even cold" Stella said as she felt the snow in her hand that had just fallen

"Yep the snow is never cold if the sun is out but if it's not it will be below 0 degrees Farenhight" Kasey said as she walked towards a plant with tons of thorns on its vines

"Hey isn't that the Esportila plant the one that grows those tiny fruits?" Flora asked following her

"Yes it is this plant is highly protective over its food when animals near it but to get to the fruit watch" Kasey responded as she gently rubbed the plants vines and it reached inside of its bud and handed her some little fruits with dragons on them and went back on guard and wrapped its vines around its self.

"Wow where did you learn that?" Flora asked as Kasey shook her red hair out of her face

"I was board so I just messed with it and it handed them to me here try one" Kasey responded as she handed her some of the small fruits

"Wow these are really good whoa it just exploded juice in my mouth was it supposed to do that?"

"Yea they do that" Kasey laughed when she saw floras reaction to the fruit

"Um wait why is the sun out when it's snowing but the snow never melt's?" Stella asked when she saw the sun was still out when it started snowing

"What oh it keep's things from getting too cold but oh great we had better hurry and get to the castle the sun's lowering it's going to get really cold and fast come on hurry" Kasey said looking over at the sun it was lowering fast.

They raced to the castle the castle had dark blue diamond crystals on the outside and dark blue spot's that lit up when Kasey stepped on the castle grounds white sparkles came out of them and changed her from sirenix to her normal self again but into a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of a sarong-style skirt in hot pink but a little darker she had her hair in a ponytail and light mascara with light pink eye shadow on the corners of her eyes with matching hot pink in the middles and they evenly blended. She also had matching high heels and gloves with flowers on them.

Kasey ignored the dress she just kept running in her heels ignoring them when a crown appeared on her head it was pink but still Kasey ignored it and ran to the door and opened it

"Well come on do you want to freeze to death or not?" She called as pink lipstick faded onto her lips it even matched her eye shadow

"Um freeze gosh this planet is rather harsh" Timmy said as he ran over and walked in with the others

"Well I just got it out f the abandonment dimension everything is frozen there" Kasey said as she locked the door tight

"Wow this place is huge" Stella said as she looked around

"Not really come on I'll show you around" Kasey said as she walked down the hall

**_ABOUT AN HOUR LATER..._**

"and last but not least is the top hallway um the doors have little picture frames with your names on them I kinda lost my list" Kasey giggled opening the door to the room she shared with Roxy.

"Okay" Bloom agreed

"Oh and in the room's look up and you will find a little surprise" Kasey laughed and she and Roxy raced in the room and locked the door

"What did you put in there?" Roxy asked once she caught her breath

"Mistletoe and the girls are staying with their boyfriend's so..." Kasey trailed off into peals of laughter she was going to get chased in a few minutes

**_BACK IN THE HALL..._**

"So let's find our room's" Bloom said as she walked down the hall

"Hey I share a room with Brandon" Stella said as she neared a yellow and green door with her and Brandon's names on the frame

"Okay well see you guy's later whenever we get unpacked I'll be at the gym in an hour" Brandon said as he waved good-bye to the other guys and followed Stella into their room

"Okay well Timmy here's our room see you girl's in an hour okay" Tecna said opening the door to their room

"Okay" The Winx agreed

"Well I guess we will meet at the gym in an hour" Timmy said to the other guy's before he followed Tecna in

"Okay oh here's our room Helia" Flora said looking at a green and yellow door

"Okay then oh great the door is stuck" Helia said as he pulled the lodged door

"Wait somethings in there its a plant it's gripping the handle ill try some magic on it" Flora said as she closed her eyes and used a quick spell and sure enough the door opened and inside an Esportila plant


	3. MistleToe

"So that's where Kasey put that plant" Flora laughed as she walked over to the plant, watered it,then she gently rubbed its thorny vines and it handed her the same tiny little fruit's with dragon's engraved on them but it gave her 2 handfuls it was filled with them

"Who what are those?" Helia asked walking over from putting the bags on the bed's

"They're the hardest fruits to get these plant's protect them from animals but this one has too many here try some" Flora explained handing Helia half of the tiny fruits

"Gosh they are whoa it just exploded in my mouth that's so cool" Helia yelped when the fruit exploded inside of his mouth

"Yea they do th..." Flora trailed off she was looking above his head right above Helia hung some mistletoe on a string hanging from the ceiling

"Flora? Are you okay? Helia asked when she looked back at him

"Kasey and her tricks look up" Flora said looking him in the eye her cheeks started turning red as he looked up and sure enough right above them was mistletoe slowly Helia looked back at Flora she was shaking and he didn't know why.

"Are...are you okay Flora?" Helia stuttered when he felt a sudden cold breeze from the window it was open

"I'm freezing Kasey was right when the sun goes down it get's really cold" Flora said shivering

"Yea I'll close this window I don't know how long it's been open" Helia answered as he closed the window and took her into his arms

"Wait a minute um Helia do you remember the saying about standing under mistletoe?" Flora asked looking up at the mistletoe again

"Hmmm no I don't I know there's a saying but I forget" Helia answered when the plant Kasey left in their room tapped on him and handed him a paper

"Um okay" Helia said and took the paper on it told the saying of standing under mistletoe

"Oh so that's what it was" Flora said looking over at the plant and then up at Helia they leaned closer at kissed each other slightly before they figured out what exactly was happening then it became a real kiss...

back in the hall...

"Hey Musa we share a room" Riven said looking at a purple and blue door

"Okay then"Musa agreed and opened the door and they walked in

Right above them hung mistletoe , Riven's face turned red,but Musa sat her head on his shoulder and hugged him it really surprised him but he hugged her back so she wouldn't feel like he didn't care about her he knew he had to make this christmas special for her he had never showed up for their other Christmas breaks he always avoided every one especially girl's it always reminded him about how his mother had left him and his father had treated him cruelly after his mom left him.

Softly Musa whispered in his ear" I love you"

Riven nearly had a heart attack he never thought anyone really loved him but Musa did it was hard not to have a massive heart attack after Kasey's portal spell and how nice Musa was being with him she always was there for him so he whispered back "I love you too Musa I'm sorry I never said anything about it but I just didn't think anyone cared about me"

Musa gripped him harder and kissed him on the lips and closed her shimmering eyes and Riven followed everything blurred when he found himself he was following his own heart and instincts and was making out with Musa on their bed but he wasnt about to ruin this one it was his first time though but Musa was surprised they even got to the mistletoe about 25 minutes later they toppled over and started laughing so hard Riven nearly passed out

BACK WITH THE OTHERS IN THE HALL...

"Hey Nabu here's our room" Aisha said looking at a purple and aqua door

"Well okay" Nabu said following her

"Well I can guess now we share a room Sky" Bloom said when they picked up their pace to get down the hall

"Yea wow hey is that it?" Sky asked when he passed a blue and pink door with a frame on its handle

"It might be" Bloom said turning suddenly causing her to fall

"Wow hey" Sky exclaimed catching her in his arms

"Nice catch Sky I almost knew I was going to sprain my ankle again" Bloom giggled as Sky held her hand tight in his as he helped her up

"Oh it is our room" Sky laughed as he reached for the handle

"Wow Kasey put a lot of time into these" Bloom said as they walked in ,her hand was still tight in Sky's

the room had tan inch thick carpet 2 oak dressers with black handles both 4 feet tall 2 night stands identical to the dressers each 2 feet tall with lamps 2 twin bed's and 2 different spreads one had Bloom's transformations on it but way smaller and the other was Sky's old spread that had once ripped but was neatly sown together and was spelling out Sky's name in baby blue on dark navy blue but the sowing looked like stitches

Above them was mistletoe but they never saw it and just settled in their thing's while later Sky looked over at his old spread he had used it since he was a kid their mom had made it by hand she would have given a pink one to Kasey but when Sky was born she was under attack and she flew into the sky after he was born and she had wrapped him in a blanket she named him Sky because on that day his eyes matched the color of the sky a few day's later after she had returned to the kingdom of eraklyon and his father she left and was frozen in a plaque of ice what she never knew was she was pregnant with Kasey but it was a long time till she finally became free then she had Kasey and sent her through a portal by forcing the Lightning Dragon to care for her.

The Lightning Dragon became fond of Kasey so it chose Kasey to be its leader and the first ever Princess of Honix she would be the one to recieve Honix and make it took her to earth where she grew up and later came to the magic dimension when she had a DNA test and found she was Sky's lost sister ha never knew even his father never knew his mother had forgotten Kasey but when they were reunited Kasey got her Sirenix and found she was a Sirenix keeper she could control Sirenix as well as Harmonix.

LATER THEY ALL MET UP EXCEPT SKY WAS IN THE GYM ALONE

"Hey you find that spread os your's it shaped into an S when I stitched it so I put your name in it to blend it in" Kasey said walking in she was wearing a short light pink sweater with a magenta and purple virgile pattern, sleeves that went just past her elbows, and pink trimmings. Her pants were capries that are turned up at the bottom showing pink lining and have a pink top. Her shoes were bone white with a light pink strap around her ankle.

"Yea it was really cool thanks" Sky said looking over at his little sister

"you okay the other's are well attacking each other with um let's just say pillow's violently" Kasey laughed

"Pillow's really?"

"Yes pillow's I threw a pillow at Riven and Helia so I went on ambush" Kasey giggled walking over

"Oh I would do the same" Sky agreed closing his blue eyes

"Ugh oh I may be on discovery again I just found a GPS tracker on my back I will be hiding this thing and leading them somewhere see ya" Kasey laughed rushing off with the GPS in hand The Winx and Specialist's went by soon after but she had went the other way already she was quite sly when it came to thing's like these that's how she got into RedFountain but Bloom saw him and came in to check on him.

" Sky are you okay?" Bloom asked when he never perked up to her high heel click like he usually would

"I'm fine it's just I wish I could tell you that well I can't I can't prove it yet I still have to..." Sky trailed off he knew he would just make a fool of himself if he told her he was magic

"Sky what's wrong you don't have to tell me but why can't you even tell me" Bloom asked sitting beside him on the bleachers

"Well I know this is strange and all but well watch" Sky tried to explain but he couldn't find the right word's so he closed his eyes and held his hand up and a spark flew from his hand then it turned into thousands they were metallic silver and became a stream of sparks flying when they surrounded him he didn't know why though

"Whoa so that explain's what you Kasey,and Roxy were doing we heard crashes so we went to the balcony and saw you guy's doing those tricks but you didn't fly around" Bloom said looking at the sparks again

"Hey you can't catch me" Kasey yelled from the hallway and toppled through the door with the winx and Specialists at her heels when the got up they saw the sparks Sky tried again and it repeated a matching dragon surrounded him every time he focused on his energy and being his true self slowly he stopped focusing he felt lighter in the book of transformation's it told that when that happen's you have transformed but when he looked around there was nothing.

"Whoa Sky since when did you figure out these spark's you could never get them down in practise yesterday" Kasey asked dodging some burning sparks

"I don't know but I don't think im ever going to get that first transformation down I can't get in touch with myself" Sky answered a tear ran down his cheek but he stood up and walked away to the other side of the gym and said to himself "I can I can transform what's wrong with me im being stupid on Christmas eve I have to try I have it in me I just have to find it"

"Hey Sky turn off the light's would ya your glowing again!" Kasey yelped after he had said that slowly Sky turned around he was glowing he was getting in touch with himself so he said to himself again" I can transform...I can ... I have to fight...I have it in me I just have to find it" suddenly he saw the sparkles around him again but this time he couldn't see anything besides a silver metallic dragon it surrounded him it squeased him so hard he thought he would die.

Suddenly he felt something sprout from his back he could feel something rushing into it he opened his eyes his specialist badge clipped on his chest he had his Specialist suit on he saw sky blue light's fill his eyes he blinked once and looked up there behind him were 2 hawk wings with blue on the tops and white feathers. Then he turned he noticed his hair was still a mess but he liked it flew into his face his cape flowed behind him. The next thing he knew he was flying he transformed into his HawkI.

"Okay let"s skip the light's tonight I'm almost blind there's this spot every time I blink I can barely even see" Kasey said as she blinked rapidly and dodged a bleacher

"Ill try" Sky laughed as he attempted to land and he did perfectly

"Okay now I can see" Kasey laughed shaking her hair into her face covering her blue eye

later that night

"Ugh my back hurt's really bad now that I have those wing's on my back" Sky said as he walked into their room

"It will go away but it will hurt after the first few times but it goes away" Bloom replied and kissed him gently on the lips Sky wrapped her into a hug after a few minutes they went to bed

BACK IN MUSA AND RIVEN'S ROOM

"Wow it's cold in here" Musa said as she turned on their heater and closed all the window's in the room

"Yea it sure is I'm glad were not outside" Riven agreed

"Well you know riven I'm really happy that you changed your mind and came with us this Christmas you always just leave you never do much around now" Musa said as she yawned

"I wouldn't have if it wasnt for you Musa" Riven replied softly

"Come here you" Musa laughed playfully and toppled him over and kissed him ever so slightly on the lip's until Riven closed his eyes and pressed forward Musa followed and they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in their lives 


	4. Christmas day (Final chapter)

There lay Sky eyes open not moving. He could not move there was a sharp pain in his back where his wings once were. Bloom was sound asleep on her bed while Sky just lay there pain pulsing through him even when he would breathe. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted into a dream. There he stood in a silver dome but the boys were there all the specialists including Nabu were there Sky could control himself as well. He ran to them and they hugged each other they looked like they were scared to death.

"Sky" A familiar voice called out .Sky turned towards it the other guys followed when Daphne appeared in front of them.

"Sky I know how confused you are about those sharp pains and well being able to control yourself in this dream and being with the other guys,but there's something I need you all to know" Daphne said in her calm soothing voice.

Brandon shook leaned forward and put his hands to his head something was hurting him but what?

"Brandon are you okay?" Sky asked finding his own voice again and walking towards his bestfreind. Brandon just collapsed he couldn't even speak it was hurting him so bad.

"Sky your magic can heal him you have the legendary DinoDragon it has quite a bit of history to it but it can heal anything it is used for and is also a fierce fighter unlike Kasey's however the DinoDragon can only heat or cool weather and cause fires as well as snow while the Lightning Dragon can cause any weather and is twice as fierce as the DragonFlame but you must be careful with your powers as it is one of the unlimited powers but not as strong as the Lightning Dragon or the Dragon Flame" Daphne explained handing Sky a small locket

Sky looked at the locket wondering what it was about.

"This locket holds your dragon's fury when you open it your dragon will go crazy and attack and nearly destroy what ever it is sent towards but only use it in a battle not for demonstrations it is highly able to kill within seconds" Daphne explained and directing Sky back to Brandon.

He had a huge cut on his cheek and it was growing! Sky gently placed his hand on his bestfreind he could feel Brandon's heart beating at a high rate just trying to keep him alive. Sky closed his eyes and attempted to use his magic to heal could feel the warmth of Sky's magic rushing through him but was it too late? Just then there was a flash and Sky had his wings and transformation on again his wings shook his back felt as in if someone had cut into his back using a sharp knife.

Sky ignored the pain and focused on Brandon he had to help him. Sky tried again but this time the pain left Brandon everything left him. Brandon was a little shaken up but he got up he was alive Sky had saved him. Slowly Brandon looked over at Sky he looked like they had all died or never seen each other in years. Brandon hugged his bestfreind and Sky did the same they almost lost each other for good.

Sky woke up and fell off his bed. It was six in the morning. Sky looked around and walked into the hall and saw Brandon.

" Hey did you have that dream about..." Brandon trailed off by the look on Sky's face he knew Sky did

"Yea that was strange and I woke up and fell of the bed in that " Sky laughed as they walked down the long hall towards the other guys

"The girls are still asleep so we can hang out untill they are all up" Brandon explained as they sat down on a couch

"Well not all of them Kasey is outside running 6 miles so she should be back soon" Helia said looking at the clock

" Hey guys" Kasey said as she walked in she was wearing a red long sleeve dress with pink sleeves, red leggings with mint zigzag and snowflake patterns knee-length mint boots. Her bangs were in a braid pulled behind her head and the rest in a high ponytail with mint and red snowflake sparkles woven into her hair.

"Hey Kase whats with all the decorations in you hair?" Riven asked realizing Kasey was even there

"Well I had on my usual outfit on when I was out running 12 miles and then when I came back this happened it always changes my outfit and it always shows up in my things later" Kasey replied shaking some snow off her head

"Oh so that's why it got so bright in here a minute ago" Timmy said as he unplugged his phone

"Oh snap I knew there was something missing the Christmas tree" Kasey yelped when she looked over at the empty corner where the tree should have been

"That's why that stand was there" Helia said picking up a pine needle Kasey had dropped when she came in

"Well all I really need is some natural glass,pine needles,red and green paint,wood,and electric energy then I can make a tree" Kasey said writing down the contents she needed to make a tree

"Um why do you need those for a tree?" Nabu asked walking over

"Easy the Natural glass can form the ornaments and lights the pine needles will make up part of the tree the paint will color the ornaments into christmas colors the wood will make up the rest of the tree like the branches and the electric energy will power the lights without extension cords" Kasey explained

"Well that seems easy enough"Helia said as he looked out the window covered with snow

"Well Im going outside again" Kasey said picking up a basket

"We'll help you" Sky said and the boys all agreed

Okay well lets hurry these things are hard to find" Kasey said rushing out the door. By the time they all got outside it was freezing snow was blowing hard against the boys. It felt like tiny little bullets attacking them.

" Lightning dragon" Kasey commanded and her dragon swarmed her "Bring the clouds orbit on Esportus away for a bit please" she whispered to her dragon it just looked at her like it was the easiest thing in the world she was asking of it and took off and moved the clouds then returned to Kaseys heart

"Okay now that its warming up around here let's get those things for the tree" Kasey giggled at the look on Rivens face he was covered with snow as well as the other guys

"Okay" They agreed it took only 20 minutes before the clouds reappeared again and began snowing again but they managed to get the things they needed and they rushed inside

"Okay so all I have to do now is get this spell working" Kasey said as she sat the basket down and took the things out. Slowly Kasey put them into a specific order and turned them into a tree covered in blinking lights some in different colors then she made green and red ornaments beside the tree and quickly she took the electric energy and powered the lights to keep them going.

"Well the ornaments are so not on the tree but at least it's not the lights" Kasey giggled as she picked up some ornaments and put them on the tree. The boys walked over and helped the best part was decorating the tree.

"Oh good morning" Bloom said walking in with the girls they were all wearing Long Dresses and gloves Bloom was is a pink half smooth, half ruffled dress with blue ruffled lining. Her hair was smooth with a blue barette in it and blue gloves up to her elbows.

Stella was wearing a long simple yellow gown. Yellow elbow length gloves and a crown. Her hair was in pigtails. Her shoes were not visible.

Tecna was wearing a green gown that had a pink wrap around her chest, pink lining, ruffles and laces. She also had a green headband with a flower on her hair, a blue necklace, and green heels.

Flora was wearing a light pink dress with a flower belt that went over her shoulders, light pink gloves and a crown in her hair with her hair up in a bun.

Aisha wore a spring green floor length dress, under a darker green bodice sprinkled with dark blue flowers. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, similar to her Enchantix form.

Roxy had on a plain Mint green dress with a pink ruffle filling the side her left shoe was pink while her right was pink. Her hair was in a ponytail like Kaseys with Mint and Pink snowflakes woven into it.

Musa wore a red sleeveless gown with gold trim on the skirt. Several yellow layers underneath. She had a red bracelet and matching hair accessories. She wore her hair loose with two Red flowers

"Oh Morning" Kasey giggled as the boys attempted to fix the crooked star "Here mabey you need a small fairy for that job" She giggled and transformed into her Sirenix. Kasey was right she was a small fairy but she was eleven so that easily explained most of it. The thing was she was supposed to be a teenager when she earned her first transformation. Kasey really didn't care about how different she was yes it was strange that she was an inch shorter than Bloom but who said she had to be really small?

"There now the star is whoa hey" Kasey yelped cold air was rushing in towards her but Sky stopped it by closing the Window tight. The cold air had startled Kasey and caused her to fall but was caught by her own dragon.

"Well that was strange the window was closed when we walked in just a second ago" Musa said looking over towards the window.

"Ugh It does that it just wont stay shut" Kasey giggled as her dragon returned into its safe heaven inside of her

"Hello Winx are you ready to lose your precious magic?" Icy asked appearing from nowhere

"Icy" Bloom growled turning to her enemy

"Dont forget about us" Darcy laughed evilly as she and Stormy appeared beside their group leader

"What do you want this time get squeased by a flower like last time?" Kasey asked closing her mixmatched eyes

"Oh now we are much stronger now we want Sky's magic he has the ability to save lives so if we take his power you all will die" Icy growled back shooting ice at Bloom

"MAGIC WINX HARMONIX!" All the Winx yelled and transformed into their Harmonix Roxy used her Believix and Kasey kept her Sirenix. Sky closed his eyes and used his HawkI the only transformation he had.

"Autumn wind!"

"Harmonic attack!"

"Dragon blade!"

"Storm of numbers!"

"Shinning mirror!"

"Dragons shriek"

"Morphix attack!"

"Lightning shower!"

The winx fought with all their strength but the Trix were stronger except against Kasey she was a Sirenix the Winx were still Harmonix and could only use their Sirenix underwater and Roxy couldn't do much.

"Lightning shocker!" Kasey commanded and shot Stormy away easily with a few shocks of lightning

"Enough fighting let's take Sky's powers forever" Icy laughed once she realized Kasey was too strong for them, Darcy and Stormy agreed. They used their vacuums and sent a strong spell towards Sky. Sky wasn't paying attention but the spell shot straight towards him once he realized Brandon threw himself between the spell and Sky.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled and raced to his side

"Stella?" Brandon groaned looking up at her. Stella hugged him tight and used a spell to protect them. Brandon felt his body start shutting down the spell was killing him and it hurt. Sky raced to Brandon's side and remembered his dream. Slowly he put his hand down on his Best Friend and used his magic to heal him. Suddenly Brandon's brown eyes flashed open he was alive!

Brandon managed to get his own footing within seconds and hugged Sky he wasnt going to die after all. Suddenly Sky started glowing and he transformed into the next level of his powers and abilities it was his EnFurix he had 5 sets of wings now teleport, healing,tracing,control,and his new wings which had dark blue instead of baby blue and they were lighter on his back. He still had his specialist uniform on but he didn't care.

"Remember the locket around your neck can unleash your dragon" Daphne's voice filled Sky's head.

"Destroyer!" Stormy commended and destroyed the presents the Winx and Specialists had worked so long and hard on.

"The presents!" Flora yelped they were beside her so it scared her the most

Sky moved quick he reached for his locket and opened it. There was a flash and his dragon flew out of him it was metallic silver and roared like mad. It was huge! The dragon was three times the size of the dragon flame. The dragon went out of Sky's own control when he remembered he had control wings so he used them. They were Crimson Red where the dark blue had once been and shook like mad.

"You can do this Sky control it" Sky whispered to himself and controlled the dragon he moved closed his eyes and turned his head and used another spell with the dragon it made the dragon mad when the trix tried their spell again and it attacked the trix.

"Ugh We'll be back" Icy growled and left

Sky groaned and collapsed from the air and fell on the cold hard floor. His transformation disappeared and he just lay there he was too weak. It was about 6:00 before Sky woke on his bed his leg was bandaged and it hurt really bad. He shook every move he made.

"Hey your awake" Bloom said from behind him she had been sitting beside him for that whole time.

"Well I guess I missed most of Christmas" Sky said looking at her

"Well mabey this Christmas will turn out perfect" Bloom giggled and Kissed his cheek


End file.
